Come What May 2
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: After wiping her memory to protect a loved one from her mother, Regina is visited by a strange man. But is this man really so strange? And why does she know this song and feel the need to sing it with him?


It was a night like any other, and yet somehow different for the queen. Recently she had sensed a presence that she couldn't truly explain. It was threatening, it seemed to be sad and full of some longing. Regina couldn't explain why she sat up looking out over the courtyard, only that was where the presence seemed to be. Though sad it was somehow calming as she could just make out the outline of a man in the shadows just beyond her vision. This time something was different, she could feel it and she inhaled sharply as the man. At least she assumed it was the man in the courtyard, began to sing.

"Never knew, I could feel like this/Like I've never seen the sky before." There was a deep sadness and longing in his voice that she didn't understand. Even so the sound was smooth and Regina was soon sitting on the edge of her seat. "Want to vanish inside your kiss/Everyday I love you more and more/Listen to my heart can you hear it sing/Tellin' me to give you everything/Seasons may change, winter to spring/ But I love you, until the end of time"

Now she was even more confused as this appeared to be a love song. Even more strange was that she seemed to know the words. She knew this was a duet and her mind was reeling for a reason that a stranger would do this. Yet, this presence had never felt like a stranger. No, it felt familiar and yet entirely alien.

"Come what may, Come what may" His voice almost cracked as pain scorched through him. It hurt so much to be away from her, to know that she didn't remember their time together. "I will love you, until my dying day."

She took a deep breath before she joined him. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place/Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace" The queens voice was shaky at first but it soon evened out. Regina felt a deep sadness welling up inside her.

" Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." He join in with her for that line their voices harmonizing perfectly. He dropped out just in time for the next line.

" It all revolves around you" Regina sang out as tears started down her face. Even so her voice remained steady.

Their voices soon mixed again as the next few lines were sung together. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide/ Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side/Storm clouds may gather,/ And stars may collide." There was no mistaking the pain and sadness in both of their voices. Regina just wished to know how this strange, yet familiar man could fill her with such longing.

"But I love you, " Havok almost seemed to breath out still heard by his partner up on the balcony.

"I love you" Regina echoed as he voice finely cracked as he heart seemed to fill with a deep stabbing pain. How did he make her feel like this.

"Til the end of time," He sang out as his heart seemed to now streamed down Havok's face but he refused to let his voice crack.

"Until the end of time" she echoed once more  
and could swear he was crying too.

"Come what may, Come what may/ I will love you, until my dying day." The next few lines were sung together as well. Regina had to admit their voices blended well. "Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you"

"I will love you" The she was singing alone again, but Regina knew he would be joining her again. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"

"Come what may, Come what may" And there was his voice joining hers again. The queen wished more than anything she knew who he was. "I will love you/ Until my dying day"

After the last line Regina wiped the tears away and head down used her magic to appear in the courtyard. Yet, when she reached the spot where she knew he had been standing the man was gone. In his place was a single white rose that was dusted with frost. Pain enveloped her as she picked up the bloom. Why had he come and why did he choose that song? Why tonight and how had she known the words? All these questions made her head ache and her heart once again felt as if it had been crushed.

The half dragon had quickly exited once the song was done. Havok knew she would come down to try and find him, but that would do neither of them any good. It would only bring a repeat of what Cora had already done. He couldn't stand the pain of loosing her a third time. Even so he soon fell to his knees in the forest as his sobs echoed through the trees.


End file.
